Wings
by kakuya
Summary: Meet Kassandra, she has no one because of the Joker. She vows revenge and while trying to find him, she finds Batman. Will they team up to fight the Joker?


'You just couldn't let me go could you

'_You __just couldn't let me go could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever__._' The Jokers voice rang out. His dark eyes gleamed back at Batman taunting him.

'_It is not about what I want! It's about what is fair!_' Harvey's voice joined in. Bruce Wayne suddenly shot up from his bed and cursed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He turned his neck and listened to it as it snapped slightly. He sighed and stood up. His alarm clock went off and he looked at the flashing numbers.

--

In a lab in Gotham city…

Kassandra stood at her lab station and jumped when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder.

"Hey hon. You've been at it all night. You should get some rest." The voice of her father said. She sighed and turned towards her father.

"I can't… I am so close to figuring out a way to heighten a human's ability to fight." She said as she yawned. She picked up a test tube and poured some chemicals in it. She watched as the solution reacted by turning the clear liquid into a pearl white color. She grabbed a syringe and got some of the liquid and went to a small cage. Inside of it were some white doves.

"Why aren't you using rats?" she heard her father ask.

"Because, these are my doves and they are easier to work with than rats. Rats are harder to notice the symptoms too. Doves flight can become faster." Explained Kassandra. One of the doves flew to her and landed on her finger and looked at her expectantly. "And they love me too." She smiled. The gently lifted the doves wings and gave the dove a shot. She placed the dove back and watched. It suddenly cooed and flapped its wings. Kassandra opened to cage and watched as the dove flew around at a surprisingly fast rate.

"Wow." Was all her father could say at the moment. She patted Kassandra on the shoulder and she smiled. "If only your mother could see this now. She would be so proud of you." Kassandra's sighed and held out her hand and it flew into her hand. She grabbed another needle and withdrew some blood from the dove.

"Yeah I know… but your all I got left Dad." She said quietly. She grabbed the test tube that held the successful solution and she labeled it. "It is almost ready for human trials. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." He father said. He ran his hands through his short black hair and closed his eyes. Kassandra wrinkled her nose and put the test tube in her lab coat pocket.

"When this is over I'll be glad I can give this to people who don't have energy and can't do anything to help themselves."

"How heroic…" a dark voice rang out.

"Who's there?" barked out Kassandra's father. The door opened to reveal a dark figure.

"Joker!" hissed out Kassandra. She looked around quickly and grabbed a small knife. The joker walked up to Kassandra leisurely and she swiped the knife at him. He evaded her and grinned. He shot out his hand and grabbed her father by the neck. She made a move at him.

"Ah ah ahh." The Joker chided. He pulled out a knife of his own and placed it at her father's lips. "We wouldn't want him to be as handsome as me now would we?" he moved slightly and caused a small cut to tear across her father's cheek.

"What do you want?" she hissed out. She stuck her hands into her lab pockets and fumbled around to find the needle. She found it and slowly took it out.

"Well you see my dear. You are creating something that I want…" the Joker said calmly.

"I refuse to put this in the hands of thugs." She said. Thinking that it was the solution she created she pierced the needle in her vein hoping that it would work. She waited and suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. She breathed deeply and all of her senses seemed to be heightened by a lot.

The door was slammed open and a bunch of people wearing clown masks walked in. Kassandra clutched the test tube that held the solution and she paled suddenly. She didn't inject herself with the solution she had injected herself with the dove blood. She suddenly felt a searing pain flow across her back and she fell to her knees.

"No need to bow to my feet." The Joker laughed. He motioned for his lackeys to search the place. Kassandra could only watch in disgust as they overturned everything in sight. All the glass shattered and tables were set on fire. The Joker knocked out her dad with a hard jab to the head and he came crumpling down. Kassandra watched as the Joker came up to her and got her in an upright position. She stifled a scream of pain as it felt like a white-hot poker was shoved up her back.

The Joker grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Kassandra recoiled at the scars that were twisted into a sadistic smile and the smeared makeup. He laughed darkly and she shivered in pain and fear.

"Now. Tell me where the drug is and I won't mar your pretty little face." He said as if he were talking to a long time friend. She shook her head and he huffed. "Do you know how I got these scars? No… Well you see. I had a beautiful wife who told me I was too serious. She told me I needed to smile…"

"I could give less of a fuck how you got those scars!" she yelled in his face. The Joker gave a smile and laughed.

"I like you. You have got spunk."

"Fuck you." She spit in his face. He merely got a handkerchief and wiped it off. She felt the rush of adrenaline and she kicked the Joker off of her and he went flying into the wall. She struggled to stand and when she did she saw that one of Joker's thugs was holding her father with a gun to his head. He pulled the trigger and she screamed. Blood splattered to the wall and all she saw was his body drop lifelessly to the ground.

"Guys… you were supposed to kill him when I told you." Said the Joker. He dusted his suit off and pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger and one of the thugs fell to the ground dead.

"You are a fucking twisted son of a bitch and I hope you go to hell." She whispered out. Tears flowed down her face. She sat leaning against a filling cabinet unable to move. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"You see my dear this is hell. Any where but here is better." He said lovingly. He motioned to the door and a bunch of his thugs rolled in some gasoline tanks. The Joker walked to the cage and grabbed one of the doves. The other two flew out quickly. He studied it and walked over to Kassandra.

"Why didya choice doves? They are weak much like the very people in Gotham." Asked the Joker. He looked at her and his eyes flashed. "Ya wanna see a magic trick? I can make this dove disappear." He squeezed his hand tight and the bird was suffocated to death. He dropped it quickly. "Tada!"

"You are a crazy lowlife." She mumbled. Her eyesight was causing her to blackout once and a while.

"I am not crazy. I am **not**. I am no lower than the many people of Gotham." Said the Joker. He stood up and walked to the door. "Light her up." he pressed a button and the barrels of gasoline exploded. Kassandra screamed as the flames licked her back and suddenly a burst of white came out of her back and she felt like her body was lifted up and the rest was black.

--

Bruce was going through Gotham's streets when he saw an explosion. He turned the wheel of the batman mobile and he raced to the blast. When he arrived he saw that the house of a famous scientist Scott Merris was in complete flames. He got out of the bat mobile and walked to survey the damage. He didn't get to far when the radio on the top of his mask picked up the call of a woman saying that a house exploded.

He looked again and saw that Scott was indeed dead. His body lay at an akward angle and he had a gunshot through his head. Bruce saw the Joker card that lay scattered all over the premises and his jaw tightened. Suddenly there was a movement in the trees and he turned quickly and shot the spikes that were on his forearms. He ran to the trees and saw that his spikes were on the ground covered in blood. What was strange to him was that there were feathers laying close to it. He picked up the feathers and studied them. He put them in a compartment in his belt and got in his car. He skidded off before the police arrived.

When he arrived to Wayne manned he drove the car quickly into the forest and when the forest got thicker he parked the car and suddenly the ground gave out from beneath the car. The car landed gracefully into the cave floor and the hood of the car slid open and Bruce stepped out.

"How did the rounds go Master Wayne?" a voice said. Alfred stepped out and held out a change of clothes to Bruce. Bruce shook his head and grabbed the clothes thankfully and sighed.

"Preffesor Scott is dead. Joker got to him before I could help him." sighed Bruce. Scott had been a close friend to Alfred. "How many more scientist is the Joker going to kill?"

"He seems to be searching for something…" said Alfred he furrowed his eyebrows and thought quickly. "Did you find his daughter as well?"

"He has a daughter?" Bruce asked quickly. He didn't remember seeing any other body laying on the ground.

"Yes.


End file.
